Since 1988, an interactive and multi-disciplinary team of investigators at the Case Western Reserve University and the Tuberculosis Research Unit have effectively and creatively fostered the development of scientific, clinical, laboratory, and education programs in the area of infectious disease (tuberculosis, HIV-AIDS) with investigators at the Makerere University (MU) in Kampala, Uganda and the AIDS Control Program of the Ugandan Ministry of Health. The intent of this application is to continue to build on this program by expanding expertise within the center for AIDS research at CWRU and create an International Clinical Coordinating Center (ICCC). The core facility will provide an administrative structure with which to coordinate and considerably expand upon the international collaborative endeavors of CWRU and to foster realistic and meaningful clinical advances to clinicians, scientists, and other healthcare providers in Uganda with the emphasis on certain aspects of the HIV/AIDS pandemic. The creation of the ICCC core facility represents an unprecedented and exciting opportunity to join basic and clinical researchers from six-NIH designated centers at CWRU inclusive of: The Tuberculosis Research Unit, Dr. J.J. Ellner, Director; University Hospitals Ireland Cancer Center (UHICC), Dr. James Wilson, Director; Skin Disease Research Center (SDRC), Dr. Craig Elmets, Director; AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU), Dr. Michael Lederman, Director; Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program, Dr. Christopher Whalen, Director; and the Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), Dr. Stuart Le Grice, Director. The specific aims of this proposal arena to enhance interaction between Ugandan and CWRU clinicians and scientists in the HIV/AIDS are inclusive of tuberculosis, medical mycology, AIDS- related malignancies, and primary HIV vaccine development; to coordinate research activities in the field, clinic, and hospital settings in Kampala, Uganda and research programs/laboratories at CWRU; and to create an environment in Uganda for collaborative research suitable for realistic and meaningful technology transfer. Key research projects that would be funded by the International Core are DNA metabolizing enzyme targeted therapy (CA62502, J. Wilson), Viral etiology and cellular signals in AAKS (CA43703, J. Wilson), preparation for AIDS vaccine evaluation AI35173/CPV1, J.J. Ellner); Preventative therapy for TB in Uganda(CCU50671605, J.J. Ellner); Tuberculosis prevention and control unit (AI45244, J.J. Ellner); Impact of TB on HIV infection in Uganda (AI32414, C. Whalen).